Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a driving method, and relates particularly to a driver and an operation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Currently, a majority of the market integrates a timing controller and a data driver into a same chip, which is referred to as an integrated chip (iChip). The integrated chip may reduce the complexity and a circuit area of a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) such that an overall weight of a panel is lighter, volume is smaller and a cost of the PCBA is lower.
However, along with an increase in resolution of display panels, if only a single integrated chip is adopted for a large sized panel, then a larger area of glass is required to execute impedance control since the impedance of the outputs of the integrated chip are different, leading to a larger border of the panel. Furthermore, high resolutions are restricted by the lengths of current IC manufacturing such that a distance between the output pins of the integrated chip are too small and is outside a machines' capable range for lamination. In addition, the single integrated chip will output a larger current for the larger panel to ensure a normal picture, causing a temperature of the integrated chip to over heat and generates display defects.
In view of the forgoing, how to develop multiple integrated-chips communication architecture to be applicable on the large size panel is an important issue.